


You Talk Too Much, Detective

by Ourladyofresurrection



Series: BFU Requests [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: But A Sweet One, C.C. Tinsley - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Ricky is BABY, Ricky likes being sweet talked, Tinsley is such a shyster, Tinsworth, he denies it but still, kissies, ricky goldsworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: Prompt! From dogsareradical on tumblr: “Tinsworth for ‘are you drunk’ or ‘I’m fine.’”In which Tinsley talks sweet to Ricky and Ricky pretends like he’s not flustered over it.





	You Talk Too Much, Detective

“Are you drunk?” Tinsley asked as Ricky ploughed his head against his chest like the world’s laziest bull, hands coming to rest in those oh-so-soft black curls of his. 

“I’m fine,” he grumbled, continuing to push the man back toward the bed in the modest apartment, nestled in the pocket of L.A.

If you listened close enough, you could hear sirens— part of the never ending cacophonic melody of the city. Ricky was surprisingly nonplussed by this fact, considering he was a wanted criminal on the run.

Tinsley, however, was very nervous. If Ricky got caught, he could have his position revoked. He’d already been demoted as a lawyer for sleeping with his clients— he’d become incorrigible to all his colleagues if he suffered at the same fate yet again.

Besides, he was getting quite used to having Ricky around, in the same way one gets used to too-tight jeans; slowly, begrudgingly, suffocatingly.

It’d be a shame if he left now, just as things were getting good.

“You talk too much, detective,” Ricky grumbled against his neck, knees on either side of his lanky body keeping him tightly bracketed against the bed.

“I-I’m not even talking,” he objected, breath hitching as Ricky glowered down at him with pitch black eyes, yanking tautly, indignantly, on his tie.

“I can practically hear you thinking. It’s pissing me off.”

“Oh yeah?” Tinsley said— half laugh, half moan as Ricky furiously attacked his neck, shuddering as he scraped his teeth along his pulse point, “What are you gonna do about it, princess?”

A chastising bite just under his jaw, sending a warm drop of what felt like blood trickling down the side of his neck. Tinsley let out a muffled noise, fingers chasing after the wound, catching the small crimson drops on the pad of his finger, which Ricky promptly licked.

“Bitch,” he muttered, his tone far too airy for it to harness any real bite to it.

“You seem to forget I’m a hardened criminal, detective.”

Tinsley smiled up at him, “I think you’ve got a bit of a soft spot, Ricky.”

Ricky growled, “I think I’ll ‘accidentally’

bite your dick off one of these days.”

“I don’t think you will,” he drawled, stupidly big hands coming up to cup Ricky’s face— an admittedly bold move, leaving him entirely open for the man to stab him, which has happened before under nearly the exact same circumstances.

“No,” he continued, loving the way Ricky’s brows furrowed, creasing his forehead, nose scrunching up in a manner he guessed was supposed to be intimidating, “I think deep down inside, you’re just a big ol’ softie, Ricky.”

“We’re not down to first name basis, detective, don’t make me shank you.”

Tinsley just leaned up, audacious as ever with some kind of cocky zeal he never seemed to lose, gently kissing along the side of his neck, from the corner of his mouth to the underside of his jaw. He smirked against his neck as Ricky— unintentionally, if his frustrated huff revealed anything, tilted his chin up to give him more access.

“It’s just you and me here, Ricky. You don’t have to act so tough.”

“Act? I never act, fuck y—“ he started, cut off by the detective gently tilting his chin up with one finger, kissing him softly on the lips.

“What was that, sweetheart?”

Flushed pink and still chasing Tinsley’s lips, even as he pulled away, Ricky remained bafflingly firm, “I said fu—“

Tinsley just kissed him again, this time, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. He could feel Ricky grow hot under his touch, and smiled to himself, pleased.

“What was that, darling?”

This time, Ricky wouldn’t even meet his eyes, slumping against his chest, burying his face there once again, mute. The detective stared down at the black curls amusedly, running his fingers through it.

For a hardened criminal, Ricky did have unnaturally soft hair. Maybe it’s Maybelline, maybe it’s murder.

“Oh, so I was right— you definitely have a thing for pet names. I should have guessed, a rich boy like you must be used to being treated nice, huh?”

At this, Ricky looked up at him, still looking debauched and flustered to no end, “You talk too much, detective,” he grumbled, but then kissed him as if he hadn’t meant a word.

Tinsley laughed against his lips, gently stroking his jaw, “Mhmm,” he said between Ricky’s aggressive kisses, “whatever you say, sweetheart.”

He gently kissed at his neck, tugging on his earlobe. Ricky grumbled into his ear, “I could beat the shit out of you.”

Tinsley smiled, kissing the top of his head, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @yourlocal shaniac (main) and @topmecrowley (good omens sideblog)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! ☺️
> 
> x


End file.
